Misleanding Rivalry
by Lillehammer
Summary: Desabridos y Repetitivos eran sus días ante el resultado del incidente que hace años atrás habían forjado a Elsa a vivir en desgana. No fue hasta que se presentó la oportunidad de romper con la analogía de su vida tal cajita rota de música. Cierta intrépida pelirroja se le cruzará en el camino y no solo eso, sino que pondrá su mundo de cabeza. Elsanna AU, Clasificación T


" **Misleady Rivalry"**

 **CAPITULO #1.**

 **EL COMIENZO.**

—¡ _Estoy en casa!_ —Anunció una voz vencida por el cansancio ante la silenciosa respuesta recibida en el gran recibidor de su mansión. Para Elsa, no resolvió en sorprenderse con eso: había llegado de la universidad unos minutos adelantados contrario a lo cotidiano. Se acercó a la mesa donde descansaba el teléfono solo para cerciorarse que no descansaba en ella alguna nota con la ortografía de su ama de llaves, Gerda al igual de su mayordomo Kai, han servido a la familia. Sonrió complacida por tener la casa solo para ella durante el mediodía.

Aproximó sus pasos hasta la sala y giró sobre su espalda para dejarse caer sobre un gran sillón de importación extranjera y cuya tela era exquisitamente lisa, que con un extracto del impregnado aroma que se emitía en él, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio; pretendería quedarse en esa posición ahí durante el resto de la tarde a no ser por el horario al que sus padres le sometía a cumplir, bien se habían encargado de mantenerla ocupada todo el tiempo que fuese posible: Curso de idioma Griego, lecciones de piano, Práctica de tenis con la familia Weselton (prestigiosos dueños del club de golf más conocido en la ciudad de Arendelle) Incluyendo visitar varios lugares con sus padres para almorzar en glamorosos restaurantes ( y para su resignación) verse acudir de manera obligatoria a eventos o reuniones con personas de la alta sociedad a discutir temas de política, cultura cine, o teatro y no recordaba que más tonterías. La última vez que la obligaron a asistir a un acontecimiento así, se aburrió tan rápido de hablar con un señor gordo, que hipócritamente hablaba sobre la mala imagen que daban los limoneros en la calle, que con una sonrisa forzada le interrumpió añadiendo que necesitaba ir al tocador del baño; para así escabullirse lo más rápido posible de ahí y de cualquier contacto humana que se le acercase en su camino. Lo único rescatable de aquella vez fue cuando descubrió en una esquina sobre la mesa, una apetitosa fuente de chocolate ¡demasiado tentador para su vista! tanto que tuvo que controlarse para no verse al final con la cabeza adentro. Todo por seguir el protocolo formal de la familia.

¡Uhg, lo detestaba!

Se mantuvo en la misma posición para admirar algo invisible y lejano situado en arriba del techo, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. La luz natural que iluminaba a la ventana abierta situada al sillón donde se encontraba, en suceso, llegó a irritarle los parpados y de ahí mantener los ojos totalmente abierto, por lo que tuvo que auto protegerse automáticamente con el brazo izquierdo hasta tocar con sus dedos la frente hasta la altura de su pequeña nariz, a duras penas de evitar esa área por la luz del sol. Solo por un momento agradeció al cielo la tranquilidad y el silencio que la rodeaban para encontrar en unos minutos, el descanso de un día cualquiera similar al que tuvo ayer, donde sentía que en ningún aspecto de su vida se ocupará de cubrir el misterioso espacio vacío que sentía a la altura de su pecho, donde se situaba el corazón.

Desde ese pensamiento no supo a conciencia limpia cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que decidió cerrar los ojos y terminar bajando los músculos de su brazo izquierdo. Fueron tan solo unos minutos en lo que tanto le costó saborear la ignorancia del tiempo, ya que minutos después Presintió la presencia de alguien más, enfrente del mueble. A continuación, como confirmación a su sospecha, unas manos tibias aterrizaron al borde de ambos pies para sacudirlos a fin de despertarla y aterrizarla de nuevo a la realidad.

Elsa, al sentir eso, se incorporó inmediatamente con el corazón sobresaltado para darse cuenta de que se trataba era su ama de llaves, la figura regordeta y de rasgos amables de Gerda, quien le sonreía a distancia mientras observaba como la de cabellos plateados se incorporaba en el sofá.

— _Buenas tardes, señorita Elsa_ —Saludó cordialmente trayéndole un humeante tazón caliente, despertando el sentido olfativo de la chica— _Su madre me dejo por encargo prepararle este caldo de verduras en cuanto regresarás de la universidad…_

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco. Si, admitía que últimamente tenía buen apetito, pero su ánimo decayó en cuanto se dio la pronunciación de "madre" acompañado con "caldo de verduras", su antojo posiblemente voló hasta el polo norte. En ese momento no se le apetecía seguir la dieta similar de su progenitora.

Se quedó mirando el plato como los vegetales flotaban rodeados de un caldo de tazón humeante.

— _Gracias, Gerda_ —Comenzó a decir ante la evidencia de su repentino ánimo ante la mujer, tampoco quería caer en la hipocresía— _Aprecio tu intención, pero ahora no tengo ánimos para un caldo de vegetales, tal vez después…_ —Se levantó para rodear el sillón haciendo caso omiso a la congelada de Gerda junto con el tazón humeante en la mesa y dirigiéndose ella escaleras arriba a su dormitorio.

— _P-pero, ¿qué le digo a la señora_?-Gerda logró por fin pudo llegar a los pies de la escalera tallada en madera que conectaba a las habitaciones— _¡Últimamente está preocupada por su mala alimentación en estos días, aunque no sea de tu favorita, pruébalo…!_ —No hubo respuesta después del cierre de la habitación de Elsa con un golpe seco, invitándola de nuevo al silencio.

Y de nuevo lo hizo.

Haber dejado exteriorizar su mal humor de nuevo, todo por la dieta que su madre la sometía desde que entro a la universidad, por el simple hecho de que no quería tomar la suya propia que le receto un famoso nutriólogo. Elsa maldijo a este. Su comida no consistía en verduras humeantes flotando en un caldo de aspecto viscoso; Sus estrictos padres no lo sabían o quizás simplemente lo rechazaba con el hecho de que su hija era una infalible amante del chocolate por mucho que lo disimulaba enfrente de ellos y en compañía de más adultos.

Todo por seguir una etiqueta —¡ _JA!_ —Bufó para sí misma sentándose en la cama y abriendo su computadora portátil para encenderlo y conseguir terminar con los pendientes de hoy. Su característica trenza dorada se balanceaba en caída libre sobre su hombro derecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En su alma volvía a reinar la acostumbrada noche fría que necesitaba para que su conciencia estuviera clara y tersa, lo suficiente para atreverse a salir afuera de su habitación.

Dio rienda suelta y por la entrada de la medianoche terminó por bajar a la cocina. Todavía el traste seguía ahí, con aluminio cubriéndola encima, esperando por ella. Suspiro profundamente, había sido una idiota, no tenía justificación su actitud dirigida hacia la mayor desde hace unas horas antes y su conciencia no dejaba de recordárselo. Bien, lo que menos quería era inducir a la preocupación contra la buena acción intencionada de Gerda por culpa suya. Recalentado y servido por segunda vez, prosiguió en cenárselo sin interrumpir hasta no dejar rastro de evidencia alguna en él. Una vez depositado en la lavaplatos, agregó una nota adhesiva dirigida a nadie más que para Gerda:

" _Gracias por tus sinceros cuidados"_

Durante el recorrido de vuelta, un cumulo de memorias acerca de su pasado colgaron de su mente en el momento en que depositó un pie en la escalera de camino a su dormitorio. Ninguno era el más vivo y melancólico recuerdo de su niñez que sus antiguos recorridos nocturnos por todo lo que constituía las proporcionalidades de la hacienda: Jardines, múltiples habitaciones con su propio salón, baño privado y balcón exterior, Puertas secretas que se abren con acertado movimiento del librero y que te llevaban de una habitación a otra, entre muchas más; pero no había nada comparado con lo anterior como el recuerdo del desván ubicado en la parte superior: considerado como el guardián de los recuerdos conservados de su más tierna infancia.

Dudo un instante sin dejar de dirigir instintivamente la mirada desde la parte superior que daba fin de la escalera hasta aterrizarlo por el oscuro pasillo, invitándola a proseguir con su travesura nocturna. El gusanito de la curiosidad dada a pie después de años dio pie al inicio del deseo interno de resistirse a seguir las reglas, el corazón de Elsa la llamaba con esa vocecita interna:

" _Debes ir al desván, ahora que nadie está levantada a esta hora"_

Sus padres se ocupaban de un cierre de trato empresarial en un viaje de negocios al extranjero. Gerda y Kai debían de encontrarse cada cual en la intimidad de su cuarto. Contaba con todas las ventajas a su favor en hacerlo y de un modo a otro, no se sintió en combate consigo misma por lo que haría.

La noche aguardó muy bien la silueta proyectada gracias a la luna través de las grandes ventanas del salón principal mientras seguía su camino sin hacer un ruido o indicio alguno que delatará su presencia: Solo la media luna, el ulular lejano de un ave nocturna y el paso de cierta brisa fresca que comenzaba a prolongarse en el proseguir de la madrugada. Escaló las últimas escaleras tallada en madera de roble que conducirían al último piso de la mansión hasta toparse frente a una puerta de marco oxidado y aspecto arcaico con cerrojo desgastado a luz confirmativa de su desuso con el paso del tiempo. Comprobó cómo se encontraba el grado de oxidación de lo que era sostenida la estructura interna de esta, que sacando de sus cabellos plateados una pequeña pero útil pinza negra para introducirle y darle la vuelta, lo que al final logró dar vista al desván que durante 7 años no había depositado un pie dentro hasta el día de hoy.

Elsa no fue capaz de reprimir un quejido de sorpresa al ver el extendido espacio ocupado por montañas de cajas empinadas unas con la otras formando una montaña y el nostálgico aroma de ambigüedad esparcida por el lugar a cada paso que daba y dejando tras de sí recuadros de pinturas rasgadas a la mitad, la débil luz que daba claridad de los múltiples objetos que si bien podrían considerarse viejas y usadas, bien podrían servirse para reciclar o donar a personas humildes que día a día veía en las calles de Arendelle; Las arañas habían ya dictado su instalación ahí puesto que las telarañas eran visibles en cada esquina al igual que una familia de ratones que salía apresuradas de su escondite a husmear ante la nueva _invasora._

Siguió avanzando en línea recta, su corazón le indicaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto: que ahí encontraría la respuesta del espacio vacío que le recordaba la ausencia a algo que aún no conseguía descubrir. Dejo atrás de su camino revistas viejas cuya portada aparecían los rostros jóvenes de sus padres en sus primeros inicios de fama en la vida empresarial y Elsa aún no formaba parte de sus planes. Así como terminó por recoger pequeños pedazos de objetos que le recordaban su situación actual, Llegó el final del desván hacia un rincón donde se podía alcanzar a distinguir el cimiento de la iluminación por la luz de la luna reflejada en la buhardilla que decoraba el desván.

Entonces miró hacia su derecha y lo vio arrinconada en un rincón: esculpida perfectamente a madera, decorado con metal plateado y de herraje frontal incrustada en oro sólido trabada por un pequeño candado: un viejo y polvoriento baúl la saludaba a duras penas visible por la débil luz que alcanzaba, pero que de cierto modo, reflejaban la curiosidad de la albina por descifrar que guardaba celosamente en ella.

Nostálgica, decidió aproximarse a revisarlo con la mirada de arriba a abajo; se hincó de rodillas al pie a la altura de este y colocó ambas manos encima del cofre, sus dedos delinearon el contorno de la cubierta tapizada hasta dar con tal candado que reflejaba en el la custodia de su curiosidad. Se detuvo un momento tal cual niña que reflexionaba antes de cometer una travesura, se detuvo un poco más para inspeccionar más de cerca el sistema de cierre: sería un milagro si coincidiera con las llaves que había visto con anterioridad, colgadas en el porta llavero que se encontraba a lado de la puerta principal; tomando la ausencia de ambos progenitores, le sumaría un punto más a su favor en su aventura.

Sus rodillas acostumbradas por el ejercicio físico a la que se le sometía día con día, sirvieron de ayuda para soportar la larga carrera que separaba en distancia del desván hacia la puerta de sus padres, siempre flexionadas ante cualquier sonido de improviso que atrajera la medianoche. Por suerte, esta puerta no se encontraba asegurada con llave por lo que logró abrirlo usando el mismo método con el de la puerta que daba acceso al desván. Se permitió guardar un minuto para mitigar los propios regaños de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y entró.

Deslizó su mano ciegamente hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz y el panorama bajo tinieblas cambio: era una habitación a elegante, a toda extensión de la palabra. Representaban una perfecta combinación de tonos blanco, beige y dorado. Al introducirse sin dejar de admirarla, sus pasos produjeron eco sobre una extensión grande de azulejos de cerámica bajo sus pies, de esos acabados en la que uno pudo verse reflejada en ellos; toda la habitación le maravillo por segundos, entonces por se preguntó porque nunca antes concibió la idea de entrar al dormitorio…

Apartó finalmente la mirada del piso para divisar un mueble grande con cajones al lado de la cama matrimonial de sus padres e intuyó que lo que buscaba se encontraba ahí oculto. Al principio se desconoció al verse revolviendo el cajón en ausencia de sus padres, pero ese sentimiento, como muchas más que había aprendido a reprimir en estos años, desapareció cuando por sus ojos color zafiro colaron cualquier rastro de desosiego causada por un brillo singular irradiado en un conjunto de piezas de plata unidas entre sí por un soporte: Parecían ser las llaves que abrían y cerraban todas las puertas y cerrojos a existir adentro de la mansión.

En un momento dado, después de disfrutar por milésimas de segundos su primer éxito, se escuchó un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta: un golpe seco lo que provocó girar sobre sí misma y resguardar las llaves sobre su espalda; más nadie se presentó en el umbral de la puerta, excepto la repentina proyección de luz vislumbrado debajo de la puerta y seguidamente una sombra asomada en ella. Quien quiera que fuera el inoportuno, ya sea Gerda o Kai, se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta a expensas de confirmar algo que le dio indicios de investigar la probabilidad de un movimiento en falso de parte de la chica en la habitación de sus patrones.

Alucinó ver girar la perilla ahogada en su propio miedo con la postura clavada como estatua en el mismo sitio, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en la garganta, pero nunca llegó a suceder.

Las luces del exterior volvieron a apagarse, y con él, los pasos fueron extinguiéndose lentamente como un susurro llevado por el viento para dejarla de nuevo a solas con el ángel del silencio.

Antes de conseguir abandonar la habitación, se guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la pijama las llaves; espero a que efectivamente el pasillo se encontraba libre de peligro acompañado con un andar energético pero sin poder evitar repeler algunos tropiezo hasta el regreso al desván con el simple miedo de caer en la mala fortuna por ser descubierta esta vez; y ya se encontraba una vez más abriendo la puerta de este y dio camino hasta encontrarse de frente con el resguardo de sus recuerdos anteriores. Acto seguido se volvió a poner de rodillas frente al baúl y sacó del bolsillo, haciendo mucho ruido, el conjunto de llaves que mantenían un baile de vaivén mientras las mantenía en alto para que el reflejo de la mínima luz que entraba le diera la pista de cual copia es la que más se acercaba a la forma del candado. Entonces probó con una llave de pequeña proporción que le llamó la atención por su peculiar forma irregular y la metió al sistema de cierre.

Nada, probó con la llave que le seguía; tampoco. Prosiguió así sucesivamente. Era tal la similitud en fallar abriendo el susodicho cofre que Elsa terminó como último recurso, ponerse de pie y propinarle una descarada patada en el centro, tal como en las caricaturas, con el fugaz deseo que se abriese hasta el último momento y ni siquiera fue el caso; lo único que consiguió fue el agudo dolor de su dedo gordo del pie ante el impacto. Fue suficiente para descargar su frustración acarreada por las llaves, lo que dio pauta a la acción final en darse vuelta y sin ningún blanco en particular, arrojarlas por encima de las montañas de cajas viejas arrinconadas en todas las orillas del lugar. Lo que se pensaba que terminaría por darse el mínimo ruido posible de las llaves impactadas al suelo en alguna parte de ahí se convirtió al final en la caída de varias cajas que se impactaron de forma escandalosa el lugar. Uno de los responsables de ese estrepitoso resultado fue a parar a unos centímetros cerca de donde una elsa siguió con la mirada el fin de la trayectoria de este objeto. Lo levantó para reconocerlo a la luz y no pudo ahogar un grito de triunfo: Una pieza de metal largo y duro con una punta curvada, una Cuña, abandonada a su suerte,se encontraba en sus manos.

El éxito considerado por su propia suerte se vio reflejado en su rostro al momento en que finalmente el candado cedió en abrir sus paredes para que la albina, a expectativas de encontrar mapas, reliquias antiguas y fotos antiguas –se proclamara seguidora del canal de detectives –Milésimas de segundos costó para que un rostro infantil aflorado de ilusiones y expectativas con el cambio de la rutina sometida que a la desespera adquirió hace unos años atrás se vio a posterior reflejada a cambio por una incrédulo y de evidente caída de sus hombros debido a la desilusión.

Al final, el baúl cuyo contenido de todo este tiempo consistía en ¿Recortes de periódicos viejos?

¿Por qué tanto su madre y padre los contendría en un baúl y abandonado a la pérdida de un montón de bellos recuerdos en la infancia por desenterrar? se preguntó mientras, por puro ocio se le ocurrió sacar de uno a uno cada periódico tras el que leía después de detener su interés por las enormes columnas que anunciaban en cada portada; nada interesante aún para desdoblar, hasta que llegó a tomar entre sus manos una columna cuya fecha se detuvo por observarla debido a un fugaz presentimiento de familiarización. Todavía no encontraba la respuesta a plena conciencia, hasta que desdobló la parte de abajo y fue ahí cuando el corazón comenzó a latirle con furia:

Se figuraron dos partes para que el recuerdo surgiera desde su subconsciencia para terminase estando presente. Primero, la imagen al pie de la noticia, si bien fue revelada en blanco y negro, se reconoció así misma a los 12 años de edad: asustada, cubierta en la cabeza por una manta por parte de su mamá a modo de protección para su última figura popular como una competidora innata en la natación, pues ese día fue el resultado del arrebatamiento de su imagen construida por ser parte de una competencia a mano limpia, sin escrúpulos al perder los muchos que una vez fueron nombrados sus más leales seguidores en el mundo de la liga de natación, que hasta la fecha, ninguno ha dado reportes por defenderla en foco a la luz pública, ni siquiera ella misma pudo defenderse, fueron sus mismos padres quienes tomaron medidas severas para que este evento no volviera a mencionarse bajo ninguna circunstancia para los medios de comunicación.

Segundo, en letra negrita y en el cuerpo de la noticia, el nombre repetido de alguien quien le dio su confianza y la traicionó, el amor platónico que sintió por él hasta la llegada de esa fecha y del cual consideraba su anterior competidor, el nombre de "Hans" azotó lo peor que le puede provocar sentir a una chica de su edad; asco, decepción pero más que eso; la misma fragilidad.

Para ella, Hans se convirtió en su todo y después en nada; la ilusión por el llamado primer amor fue corrompida después de lo que fue capaz de hacerle. hasta entonces le había perdonado que no respondiera sus llamadas con el fin de desearle buenas noches, sus pequeños gestos de interés por ella fueron alimentando lo que su inocente y ciego corazón enamorado le impedía ver más allá de su generosidad disfrazada para sus propósitos egoísta, todo a fríamente calculado. Al final trato de entenderlo; después de ese día en que el mostraría con acciones todo lo contrario al amor que la rubia le ha procesado por él; fue similar como si mil cuchillas golpearan fríamente su cuerpo.

Sucedió que desde el primer día en que su madre inscribió a la pequeña Elsa al club deportivo de la ciudad cuya popularidad demandaba por sus populares competencias, ahí mismo conoció a Hans; un corazón frio escondido en su inocente e infantil sonrisa. Fue amor a primera vista pero no correspondido. Fue él quien le habló primero y se ganó la confianza de Elsa con suma facilidad; no tardó en darse cuenta de los beneficios que le traería viniendo una amistad de familia con buena fortuna y comodidades, por lo que el venir de una amistad no tardó en desarrollarse- olímpicamente fingida- hasta llegar a ser tan inseparables uno del otro, por lo que en ese tiempo, Elsa se sentía reconfortante en una burbuja asimilada de pura felicidad…

Hasta que llegaron las Olimpiadas, celebrada en la ciudad Arendelle Town.

Todo sucedió rápido; la última etapa de la competencia resultó ser de estilo libre. Un deleite para la pequeña Elsa cuyos ojos encima del trofeo no podía quitarle de encima y tratar de desconectar su cerebro ante la idea de que su amor secreto se encontraba a su lado. Puso su mente en blanco mucho antes de que la pistola disparase la salida hasta el momento en que sus jóvenes manos tocaron el carril opuesto del otro lado de la piscina, cuya la cálida bienvenida de sus seguidores detonando su merecida victoria: La música triunfal sonó por los altavoces, el frio del clima no le molestaba en absoluto, el trofeo era enorme en comparación a sus manos y sus padres, muy orgullosos, le aplaudían cómodamente sobre la más alta plataforma.

Señales negativas de frustración y celos por un adolescente no se dieron a esperar. Ojala Elsa hubiera previsto todo antes de conocer como terminó todo: Hans, ante el previsto de verse derrotado por su compañera, de algún u otro medio, se las arregló para conseguir farmacéuticos cuyo componentes químicos eran descalificados para su uso ante cualquier competencia. El bastardo ya había prevenido todo a la brevedad; le ordeno a un tercero, que al mismo tiempo en que se sucedía la competencia, debía infiltrarlas adentro de la mochila de su "única mejor amiga".

Elsa no podía recordar un cuadro más deprimente y deteriorado que el que había creado el mismo Hans, aquel chico que se había ganado su confianza y su corazón por un tonto deseo infantil, sostenía con su brazo izquierdo ante su mirada de confusión, un diminuto frasco de tono ámbar transparente mientras que al lado derecho, la mochila de donde se le acusaba de resguardarlo.

Al principio no entendió la acusación de Hans acerca de "las hormonas peptídicas" o lo que fuera que la acusaba. Todo el panorama empezó a desmoronarse a partir del momento cuando extrajo una jeringa a medio usar con un líquido similar al del frasco, la terrible mentira que destruyó todo.

La mirada fingida pero ensombrecida de horror y malicia en una extraña confesión, es lo que recordaba todas las noches después que ese episodio e se rebobinaría una y otra vez en su cabeza:

— _Solo puedo decir, que estoy muy arrepentido de no haberme dado cuenta; no abrí los ojos ante mis mínimas sospechas: ¿Quién iba a saber que a su edad tenga ese problema? Con respecto a nuestra amistad de hace unos meses, hoy la declaro oficialmente descartada. Es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto…_ —

Sus padres. Ambas reacciones fueron a otro plano de exageración y nivel de sobreprotección:

Primero la interrogaron, en el camino de regreso a casa en auto para poder hablar; alejados de todos los medios de prensa presentes. Tras el "hallazgo" de Hans, bombardearon el poco espacio entre ella y el público que de pronto se vio sofocada por el barbullo de la gente con sus cámaras fotográficas así como sus micrófonos, pidiendo a gritos una declaración ante los hechos. Elsa, presa del pánico, no pudo más que reaccionar escondiendo su rostro detrás de la falda de su madre, que por suerte, llegó antes que los reporteros la sofocaran con preguntas incómodas. Acompañada por sus ambos progenitores la subieron al vehículo hasta cerciorarse encontrarse solos aunque fue mucho peor para la confundida rubia; Los disgusto de sus padres se reflejaron en ambos rostros y las palabras dolieron más que las propias palabras de Hans, no la permitieron dar su veredicto, solo argumentó unas palabras y le alzaban la voz, rectificaba que nunca en su vida compró aquellas jeringas y gritos de nuevo de parte del roto paradigma del cariño de su padre. Le dolió internamente y no se le permitió llorar enfrente de ellos. Entonces su padre dictó el inicio de lo que se convertiría en su sentencia:

— _No volverás a las piscinas ni competirá en ellas de ahora en adelante, sin mi previa aprobación_ —

No solo fue doloroso por la experiencia, sino que el resultado que obtuvo al darse cuenta sobre de la desconfianza sus padres demostraban en su propia hija.

Todo era una mascará hasta que el sol decidiera regresar a la tierra, es ahí donde era permitida dejar salir su frustración golpeando, mordiendo y ahogando los gritos en su almohada cada noche.

Desde entonces, como resultado de una lección dura para una ser inexperto de la vida con tan solo 12 años, los años la han observado tomar nuevas riendas a su vida al regirse por una agenda, ahora en blanco, con los estudios académicos- que no eran su fuerte pero lograban avivar de nuevo el cerebro- y de tiempo completo en realizar actividades encomendadas esto a fin de lograr en que ocupasen dicho espacio vacío de lo que llego a sentir en el pasado así como incitarla en tratar con gente de su edad- fuera de su zona de confort- para restablecer sanos lazos afectivos; esto último fue una batalla perdida, ella ya había decidido dejar su reflejo de inexperta, inocencia, una chica manipulable para convertirse en una persona fría de corazón: se vio amenazada con temor por ser de nuevo lastimada que estuvo al borde de repetir los últimos años antes de entrar a la universidad, lo que desencadenó duras pruebas en su vida estudiantil; citatorios de la directora, murmullos a su paso por su conducta, acosos, rumores y un sinfín de cosas que por más que sus padres quisieran ayudarla, nunca se sintió ubicada en ningún grupo. No obstante, después de una larga tregua a promesa consigo misma logró terminar sus estudios e iniciar su vida universitaria.

Reflexionó un momento al darse cuenta que se había perdido entre sus recuerdos, mirando por encima del cofre aún con el periódico en sus manos se preguntó a si misma: ¿era un recordatorio acerca de la vida actual que la acongoja?, ¿Tendría alguna relación con lo que buscaba para ocupar el hueco que sobraba de su corazón? Todas esas preguntas nacieron de su corazón sin encontrar ninguna señal o pista que las respondiese en ese momento:

"A veces se nos olvida que el destino juega astutamente y era su deber el construir todas las piezas del rompecabezas del ayer"

Entre sus pensamientos, un fugaz y extraño sentimiento de melancolía la envolvió de pies a cabeza cuando las últimas imágenes desde el recuerdo escenas desagradables dieron lugar a la epifanía sobre aquellos escasos pero significantes momentos y deseos del corazón que albergaban en ella con cada pequeño detalles cada vez que tocaba ir a ese lugar; una tonta sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la rubia-! Como olvidarlo!- Una especie de escalofrió invadió su delgado cuerpo cuando recordaba lo que significaba para ella ponerse su traje de baño, era su sinónimo de libertad ¡No, se equivocaba, la mayor libertad que sentía era nadar en la piscina privada!, un valor agregado para el disfrute de la vida, no era por todo lo que podía conseguir con el dinero de sus papás, era opacada por esta afición y creía haber comprendido el significado del amor con la llegada de Hans, pero su corazón se encontraba ocupado conteniendo la emoción por volver después de 9 años.

— _Volver_ —Repitió para sí misma aferrada a la nueva ilusión. Recorrió la mirada sobre la noticia que para recordar la dirección a las instalaciones del club después de mucho tiempo y descubrió en ella que la distancia se volvía un factor en su contra. Resolvió a ir en horas de clases para dar una pequeña visita al lugar y asumir que tanto había cambiado, aunque le mortificaba la sospecha a cual fue clausurada o puesto en venta; cosa que le pareció muy absurda, aunque el sentimiento de duda seguía ahí, no tendría nada de malo si echaba un vistazo ¿no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La última vista a la limusina conducido por su mayordomo Kai, desapareció al doblar la calle de la siguiente avenida lo que le dio como pauta de oportunidad a Elsa en pasar de largo la calle donde se ubica el campus de la Universidad Tecnología de Arendelle; A expensas de ser muy temprano por la mañana y siendo el último día de la semana, no se encontraría nadie ahí para rectificar que la estudiante de promedio honorable, Elsa Vind, no se presentará a las clases de hoy.

Prosiguió su caminar hasta llegar a la otra esquina de la calle: apenas los edificios de la universidad se alzaban por encima de las copas de los frondosos árboles; ninguna señal del lugar al que debería de estar si no fuera por su único objetivo, tenía que desaparecer de ahí lo más rápido posible para impedir que alguien la reconociera; así que sacó de su mochila un suéter sport gris con una gorra de juego y abordó a su suerte un taxi.

—¿A dónde, Señorita _?_ —Le preguntó el conductor por encima de su espejo retrovisor. La rubia le alzó un pedazo de papel por encima de su hombro. Lo abrió y volvió la vista hacia su espejo con expresión de curiosidad a saber quién se ocultaba detrás de la gorra— _Enseguida._ El taxista emprendió la marcha. Acomodó el peso de su cuerpo recargado en la ventana de su asiento para observar los paisajes pasar y con ella dirigir la mirada hacia la gente pasando por las calles; gente que comienza su día con prisas, mirando el reloj, yendo de allá para acá y una pregunta inquieta rondó por su cabeza: "¿La gente, a juzgar por sus rostros, aman lo que hacen todos los días?" Porque ella no. Era curiosos: siempre mostraba está preocupación por los demás de lo debería de recibir por sí misma.

— _Bueno, esos días quedarán en el pasado_ —Embozó una sonrisa a su tenue reflejo— _Me ocuparé más por mí misma a partir de ahora y nadie ni nada me hará cambiar de parecer_ —Dejó exteriorizar los nervios acumulados por medio de un suspiro que provoco que el taxista curioso a su retrovisor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Taxi dobla una esquina y es entonces cuando Elsa ve acercarse a la construcción que se alzaba a su vista desde el estacionamiento con la primera impresión de no haber estado antes en ese lugar.

¿Se habrá equivocado el taxista de club deportivo? Nada que le pareciera familiar despertaba algún recuerdo dormido de su infancia, no desde se encontraba. Indecisa, cruzó la parte donde terminaba el estacionamiento; un letrero descuidado de bienvenida junto con el nombre de _"Club Deportivo de Arendelle"_. Descartando el rastro de duda en su rostro, Elsa avanzó hasta llegar al escalón con peldaños a base de piedra, para que en el penúltimo piso se topara a la vista con un extenso portón de aluminio con ventanillas transparentes y justo en la esquina, una caseta de seguridad.

La platinada aún mostraba en su rostro un evidente arrepentimiento de salir de casa, de su zona de confort, había presa de la curiosidad experimental desde el fondo de su corazón pero de nuevo la invadió un sentimiento tan bien conocido como ella; el miedo. Aquel enemigo que la mantenía alejada de todo lo relacionado con vincularse al mundo real: es por eso que el cuerpo giró automáticamente de su mismo eje para pretender en bajar las escaleras, si no hubiera sido cuando cierta voz femenina lleno irrumpió totalmente su cometido:

—¿ _Vind?_ —Dio un respingo al escuchar una voz distante a sus espaldas— _Elsa Vind, ¿Eres tú?_

Una señora mayor de edad dejaba atrás su aparente vigilancia a la caseta de seguridad para caminar energéticamente a su encuentro. Elsa a simple juraba no haberla visto antes; pero a pesar de eso, ella le había nombrado por su nombre "¿Quién podrá ser?"…Entonces repasó mentalmente los rostros fantasmas de su pasado en relación con el lugar presencial y mientras más restaba la distancia entre ambas, menos era la seguridad que persistía al principio de su llegada al encontrarse con una figura esbelta de una mujer que no pasaba de los 40 años. Pero lo que más intrigante era la sonrisa en su rostro, de oreja a oreja, contrario al de incredulidad reflejado en la suya.

— _Elsa_ —Pronunció su nombre una vez más y acto seguido la abrazó- _Gracias a dios, después de tantos años_ …—Se separó para mirarla a los ojos— _N_ _o saber de ti, creí que te habías mudado de la ciudad, sin embargo,¡aquí estas!_ —Atrapó sus temblorosas manos con las suyas sin perder contacto visual—¿ _Qué, no recuerdas quién soy?_ —Preguntó mostrando una leve sonrisa de esperanza.

Elsa esta inerte entre sus recuerdos de atrás cuando su mente le exigía dar pauta a su realidad. Esto demostrando la inexperiencia de reaccionar ante estas situaciones ya que no responde como la demás gente esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Era una despistada en relacionar acontecimientos con personas y viceversa; le sucedía con una frecuencia tal que asustaba a quienes no la conocieran y aún a quienes apenas lo hacen. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para contestar algo pero de sus labios no salió ninguna respuesta coherente. Se mantuvo desde su posición, ahí mismo, con el ceño fruncido a la que ya acostumbraba en actuar cuando no sabe cómo responder ante un comentario absuelto a su conocimiento. Se deslizó su aparente duda:

— _¿Disculpa, quién…?_ —Preguntó tratando de no verse maleducada.

— _No te has de acordar de mí, eras tan chica_ y una _de mis mejores alumnas del grupo_ — _Comentó guiñando el ojo_ — _¡De eso no cabía duda!, Sabía que volverías al Club deportivo Oaken, algún día._

Entonces el recuerdo detonó una luz dentro de su memoria—¿S-Señorita Brown?—Desde sus orbes color zafiro se desprendieron dos visibles gotas de agua y los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba al reconocer a su ex maestra de natación.

— _Mi querida Elsa_ —La envolvió en un abrazo ahora correspondido por su alumna favorita- _Es un placer verte aquí de nuevo…_

¡Increíble! En ese momento Elsa se avergonzaba de sí misma por no reconocer en el encuentro a su maestra favorita, literalmente su segunda madre; su memoria dio un giro de escenas maravillosas a lado de ella, incluso conservaba el perfume personal que siempre le caracterizaba.

Tarde o temprano rompieron el contacto que las mantenía unidas a su propio trance debido al reencuentro.

— _Estoy en mi tiempo libre, ¿quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo?_ —Sugirió la maestra sin romper la amplitud de su sonrisa.

— _Si_ —Se sentía extrañamente reconfortante más su emoción se la guardo: caminaron juntas y platicaron vivamente de todo lo que sucedió posterior a la última celebración de la competencia de natación; al hacer mención al evento supo que obligaba de alguna forma a desviar los recuerdos junto con sus sentimientos vinculados con ello. La maestra Brown deseaba que las cosas hubieran terminado pero de otro modo; No hubo necesidad de palabras cuando todo el peso de confianza que podría transmitirle era la estrecha pero firme sobre la mano de la joven platinada.

Los temores de Elsa fueron esfumándose de manera significativa conforme avanzaba la caminata por los alrededores del campus deportivo. Pronto comenzó a infiltrarse en los poros del cuerpo una sensación de bienestar, como si estuviese flotando; completamente consiente que se encontraba despierta y si todo lo que sucedió hace tiempo atrás con Hans fuese solo un mal sueño: El cuadro del ultimo recuerdo de su niñez volvió a cobrarle sentido y belleza. Todo fue transmitido por el reflejo del iris brillante sin inhibición en sus ojos color zafiros que se dio cuenta la persona a su lado ante su mirada inquisidora, lo cual no hacía más que escucharla con gusto.

— _Te habrás dado cuenta que remodelamos un poco el lugar_ —La voz adulta de la mujer tardo en captar la atención de la más joven cuya mirada recorría de arriba abajo, del norte al sur, como figurándose de ciertos cambios.

— _Sí, así no era cuando me fui por nueve largos años_ —Suspiró un poco avergonzada de su abandono.

- _No te sientas mal, linda. Lo que pasaste no fue fácil para nadie, incluyéndome -_ Elsa dirigió su vista hacia la mujer mayor - _Nunca di créditos a ese Hans, ahora estás aquí y eso me reconforta…_

— _¿Aunque me tarde mucho en regresar?_ —Se le veía sorprendida por la confesión.

— _Al terminó del mes comenzaron a acosar los medios de televisión y radio en mí contra por "permitir el consumo de sustancias ilesas" y al nombre de la empresa. Pero resistimos y les comprobamos que en la misma institución no teníamos almacenados dichas drogas, tus padres también apoyaron con sus propios medios; pero desde entonces no volvimos a saber nada de ti._

— _Por su parte, mis padres me castigaron encerrándome en casa por cierto tiempo y planificando mis actividades bajo su control, solo para pretender ser una "Chica de bien"_ —Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se convenció añadiendo— _Mis padres nunca confiaron en mí desde ese día._

Brown, no se prestó a discernir, solo se limitó acompañarla en su silencio en el trayecto para aguardarla al final del camino, le aguardaba lo mejor y debía mantenerla en el mejor humor posible hasta la llegada.

Pero conociendo a Elsa, quien era más lista, se daría cuenta más rápido de lo planeado…

— _Hmmm_ —Mostraba en ella una mirada inquisidora— _¿Y qué remodelaciones con exactitud hicieron?_

— _Ya sabrás pronto_ —Fue lo único que soltó conservando la duda en el aire.

Removida por la curiosidad, prosiguieron su andar hasta que Elsa se dio cuenta que habían dejado a sus espaldas la primera zona interior del club para abrirse paso con el área verde. El siguiente detalle que le pareció encontrarle novedoso al área fue en andar por un camino construido a base de sólidas piedras oscuras; tan largo y con buen detalle que no se le veía el final a simple primera vista, mientras se dejaba guiar y de su vista abundaban palapas naturales con banquillos, incluso canchas de tenis, basketball y futbol; La albina, entusiasmada, no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar el panorama de lo pequeñez que se mostraba todo cuando ahora subían por una colina:

" _It´s funny how some distance, makes everything seems small"_

— _Elsa_ —Soltó de pronto Brown para llamar su atención— _Estamos por llegar al final del paseo, mira a para tu frente…_

A este punto de partida fue suficiente motivación para que nuestra protagonista, que al principio reflejaba confusión mientras avanzaban, se viera obligada a forzar los parpados para mirar a causa de la luz del sol que la golpeaba de frente y le eclipsaba su visión, entonces lo vio; la frecuente y casual la nostalgia acumulada del apuro en su interior lo que la incitó a moverse por voluntad propia, adelantándose hacia el lugar señalado y dejando a Brown muy atrás del camino sin pensar.

El sol alcanzó su máxima altura a tiempo al mismo tiempo en que por fin redujo la velocidad de su carrera, que por propio merito, logró colarse en la lona que se sobresalía a la vista: reconocida desde la distancia por tratarse de la misma a la que se usó en aquel episodio del año 2005, hace 9 años atrás y por consiguiente le atrajo muchos recuerdos; tal cual polillas volando vivamente dentro de su mente.

…" _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all"_

Fue hasta su encuentro hasta que la vio parada ahí, mirando a la vez fija e inquieta a lo que era una auténtica alberca olímpica: de 21 metros de ancho por 50 metros de largo y equipada con carriles señalados; con el aspecto de estar en estado limpio sus aguas, a tal agrado de llegar a convencer a cualquier para meterse a nadar.

Brown tocó suavemente el brazo de la chica, recibiendo un pequeño estremecimiento de su parte. Apenas se había percatado de la presencia de su ex profesora. Ambas miraron el reflejo la luz del sol bailando por encima del agua, danzando sin ninguna música de fondo. " _El agua se ve bastante bien, me gustaría saber cómo está la temperatura exacta para…"_

A Elsa quien le faltaba del coraje para desprender su orgullo, casualmente no necesito de otro mejor ánimo que el de una sincera palmeada a su costado, acompañada con las palabras dueñas de la voz que bien conocía, detrás de su nuca cuyas palabras resumidas fueron:

— _Hazlo. Me ofendería si no lo hicieras._

Se apresuró a meter el pie. No tan rápido ni despacio como su mente le gritaba internamente, pues perdería el equilibrio: el agua estaba perfecta: no estaba ni tibia ni caliente, sino fría para su deleite.

— _El agua esta perfecta_ —Repitió la albina en voz alta, pero de pronto la sonrisa le duro muy poco tiempo.

— _¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?_ —Dijo al detectar la repentina expresión de su alumna.

— _Sí, supongo_ —Respondió la chica— _Pero de todas maneras…_

— _Regresa mañana para esta hora._

— _¿P-perdón?_

— _Ya me oíste_ —Dijo confiada - _Quiero que pruebes la nueva alberca. No me tomes a mal juicio, pero reconozco cuando alguien asume su pasión en la vida y a ti querida, sí que se te nota a leguas…_

Dando una pausa ante su silencio, continúo: — _Elsa, mi deseo más grato es ver a mis alumnos cumplir sus sueños y nada me complacería más que verte hacerlo. No te pido nada, pruébalo y verás que las cosas cambiarán a tu suerte._

— _¿A qué te refieres con "cambiar"?_ —Saltó de pronto con expresión de duda.

Pero no se molestó en responderle. Se dirigieron a la puerta de salida y lo que recibió de respuesta verbal, fue:

— _Lo descubrirás tú misma, cuando pases un tiempo aquí_ —Asintió — _Ahora ve a casa y piénsalo._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Era casi mediodía cuando Elsa regreso a casa tan temprano como la última vez; estaba tan cansada en rondar por las calles con la mente ocupada y cargada de pensamientos propios que después de 45 minutos de paseo y con el sol más alto de su cabeza, decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

No fue una gran carga en mentirle a Gerda que las clases acabaron más rápido de lo improviso, esta le permitió volver a su habitación, llevándose consigo el almuerzo preparado por ella misma, para su sorpresa esta vez consistía en un plato de filete empanizado con pequeña guarnición de puré de papa…

¿A quién iba a engañar? Tenía hambre, y precisamente este platillo no era la excepción para ignorarlo, aunque no fuese su máximo. Las dudas esta vez dispararon a un rincón afuera de las preocupaciones de Elsa, quien, recordando la forma en que se comportó la anterior ocasión, terminó por sentarse en la mesa del comedor, acompañada del silencio triunfante de la ama de llaves.

— _Gracias_ —Murmuró Elsa sosteniéndole el plato y con una mirada fugaz que le dirigió a Gerda, termino yéndose a su habitación, deshacerse de su mochila y dejándose caer en la cama, totalmente rendida.

Pasaron las horas y la promesa de un sueño reparador que traería consigo la calma, se esfumó de pronto: se la veía acostada en una posición y luego en otra, adoptando desde la más habitual hasta la inusual, no obstante seguía en las mismas. Ni siguiera quería levantar la mirada hacia el reloj del mostrador. Era algo inexplicable del porque se sentía de esa forma después de la visita.

¿A qué se refería ella con eso de permitirse ser feliz? ella era feliz, en serio. Con la vida tranquila que tiene ahora, sin ser perseguida por los medios de comunicación atormentando su vida privada, era más que suficiente ya que su vida pública se mantenía en el sano incognito.

¿Por qué quería regresar?

¿Acaso esa piscina, lo interpretó entre líneas lo dicho por Brown, dotaba de sustancias mágicas que le traerían de vuelta la felicidad? Era absurdo pensar en algo así - _"a veces la imaginación no solo los tienen los niños"_ -Pensó con sarcasmo para sus adentros. Si ya había renunciado alguna vez a su orgullo, por el simple hecho de faltar a clases y rompiendo, la honorable mención de asistencia perfecta, que era más por complacencia que por convicción, añadiendo a esto con la actitud que adoptó enfrente de su maestra, se había mostrado como la niñita que de hace años que dejaría de ser para siempre.

 _-"Si tan solo hubiera alguien a quien le pudiera contar todo esto que siento_ "- Pensó fundiendo su rostro a lo profundo de su almohada, a tiempo para silenciar la frustración en un gemido. A los pocos minutos después, quedo sumida en un profundo sueño. Una silueta sumida en la oscuridad que observó todo desde el marco de la puerta, la cerró lentamente para no interrumpir su calma.

La noche prosiguió su transcurso con normalidad bajo ese mismo techo y con el resto de la ciudad.

El nivel de relajación con la que fluyeron las horas suficientes de la noche a la mañana, le facilitó despabilar su cuerpo de las secuelas a su molestar físico y mental, que desde la tarde anterior, por alguna extraña razón, le molestaban. La filtración de los primeros rayos del sol llegó a aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo y a partir de ahí, sus sentidos se agudizaron con todo el mundo exterior que le rodease: el pasar de los coches, el canto de los pajaritos a lado de su cama, todo lo anterior para prepararse con el mas delicioso y lento despertar que el tiempo se le permitiese: el abrir de sus hermosos ojos color azul zafiro, encontrándose mirando el mismo techo blanco de siempre.

Parpadeo hasta terminar sentada en su lugar y lo primero que notó fue que no se había tomado la molestia en cambiarse de ropa, era demasiado tarde al sentir el calor cosquillando su piel cuando ya ha sido absorbido por los primeros rayos del sol filtrados a través de su ventana; casi podía fantasear con una ligera aunque sea ráfaga de aire que acondicionara su cuerpo, pero eran casi inexistentes en ese día tan caluroso y seco.

Con una pereza que le caracterizaba, despacio y soñolienta, sintió la necesidad desperezarse, comenzó por estirar todo el cuerpo hasta conseguir el sonido de cruje de huesos. Posteriormente, se apoyó en la esquina de la cama y en seguida pego ojo en el reloj digital de su mesita de noche: eran apenas las 7:30 a.m., el calor era el totalmente responsable del temprano despertar del día.

Entonces, se había dado cuenta del día de la semana; si sus cálculos no estaban mal, ayer fue viernes, es decir el último día hábil, por lo que se encontraba despierta, ¡una mañana en sábado!

— _¡Que bruta soy!_ —Se quejó en voz alta reincorporándose de nuevo en la cama y cerrar los ojos automáticamente, pero como si el destino hubiese esperado ese momento, un recuerdo le sorprendió al recordar la conversación de cierta adulta:

— _¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?_ —Dijo detectando la repentina su expresión pero sin mirarla.

— _Sí, supongo_ —Respondió la chica— _Pero de todas maneras…_

— _Regresa mañana para esta hora._

— _¿P…perdón?_

— _Ya me oíste_ — _Se volvió hacia ella_ — _Quiero que pruebes la nueva alberca. No me tomes a mal juicio, pero reconozco cuando alguien asume su pasión en la vida y a ti querida, sí que se te nota a leguas…_

— _Elsa, mi deseo más grato es ver a mis alumnos cumplir sus sueños y nada me complacería más que verte hacerlo. No te pido nada, pruébalo y verás que las cosas cambiarán a tu suerte._

— _¿A qué te refieres con "cambiar"?_ —

— _Espera mañana, cuando pases un tiempo aquí_. _Ahora ve a casa y piénsalo_ —

¿En serio, había alguna cosa en que pensar?

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado buena para sus días tan monótonos llenos de realismo hastiado: triste y solitario. Parecía demasiado irrealista para cualquier cambio de esos aspectos. Solo sabía, que una vez más se encontraba enfrente del último lugar donde sus pies la llevaron automáticamente a pisarlo de nuevo, sin pensar.

— _Bueno, al menos hoy es fin de semana_ —Repuso en voz alta tratando de ver el lado bueno— _No necesito faltar a nada, va a ser solo una visita…nada más_ —Dijo convenciéndose a sí misma.

Pero ahora que se lo pensaba mejor: ¿Qué de fuerza mayor la había traído hasta aquí?

No le dio tiempo de encontrar una respuesta sólidamente sincera, era demasiado tarde para auto convencerse de si era correcto o incorrecto en su vida, siempre pendiente de donde se dirigía la brújula moral de sus padres antes de seguir con la propia, es decir, nadie la obligaba a venir de nuevo. Era su libre albedrió.

Y ahora con su pie en el último escalón junto con la sonrisa de la persona de quien más le brindó persistencia en sus últimos años de angustia, le aguardasen en la entrada: No había marcha atrás.

— _Me alegra verte de nuevo_ —Le brindó una mirada sincera contra la mirada insegura de la platina.

— _Sólo vine a probar la alberca_ —Masculló con rapidez— _No te adelantes a una idea errónea_. Tal vez usaba el efecto equivocado de sus palabras pero eso no significaba el mostrarse desesperada enfrente de aquellos que la conocían, incluyendo a la señorita Brown. Esta arqueó ambas cejas.

— _De todas formas, lo es_ —Asintió la adulta guiándola nuevamente por el camino ya recorrido antes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol nuevamente se había depositado encima de las cabezas ajenas, a excepción con la zona de la alberca privada de más reconocido club deportivo de la ciudad, en la que Elsa, una vez más había llegado acompañada de su maestra, viendo fijamente la tranquilidad la calma de las aguas y rodeando la alberca como si de ninguna intención o plan se trataba. Elsa por alguna razón se sentía, a excepción de la calma del lugar, intranquila como si esperaba que sucediera algo más. Pero su maestra se adelantó primero:

— _Aún no te convences del todo_ —No era pregunta, era sino la reprimenda a lo que probablemente su acompañante estaba pensando. Nuevo silencio— _Ya veo_ —Susurró como si adivinara la respuesta—Soltó de pronto— _¿Confías en mí?_

Elsa la miró de pronto sin comprender

— _Sí_ — _Tardo en responder_ — _¿Harías lo que yo te dijera?_ —La abordó de nuevo para estudiar su reacción.

— _Creo que mi regreso aquí aclaró esa pregunta_ —Respondió atrevida con una risa al parecer nerviosa.

La mayor embozó una sonrisa al ver los resultados aflorando a su favor.

— _Entonce, ahora cierra los ojos_ —Dijo antes de pasar a su lado para sentirla por detrás de su espalda, apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros y añadir- _Yo seré tú guía, quiero mostrarte algo. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Presa de la curiosidad, se dejó guiar a ciegas tal como le indicaba la voz detrás de ella. No alcanzó el sumar cuantos pasos dio desde que cerró los ojos para empezar a caminar, pero al detenerse, escuchar abrirse un cerrojo y la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, le ha hecho jurar que habían dejado atrás la zona de la alberca para encontrarse en ese momento por un desconocido quizás solitario o tal vez concurrido pasillo, pero por medio de sus cinco sentidos dio por hecho que se encontraban en un lugar bajo techo y con luz menos débil; los siguientes minutos se repartieron entre el eco de la superficie en el que sus sandalias rítmicamente barrían el piso y el silencio.

Fueron unos minutos hasta que la señora Brown dio el aviso:

— _Hemos llegado-_ Dijo un dejo de orgullo— _¡Espera!_ —Soltó de pronto y antes de que pudiera otra hacer otra cosa, la arrastro un poco más a su izquierda, Elsa se sentía estúpida— _Ahora sí, Puedes mirar._

En plena lucha contra sí misma y con un dejo de curiosidad, decidió despegar ambas manos de su rostro, Las abrió y su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto miro enfrente. Dejo escapar un sonido, la misma combinación que se produce cuando te sumerges en el agua y se encuentra helada: Ahí mismo colgado en uno de los grifos del baño, como si fuera azar del destino, se alzaba a la vista el traje de baño que uso hace mucho en la competencia, a excepción del tamaño: recién adquirida.

Ella no tenía conciencia en que su maestra todavía estaba ahí y respetaba su distancia en silencio.

— _Es curioso_ —Alcanzó a escuchar detrás de su espalda— _Como los deseos perdidos, que aún pertenecen al pasado, vuelven tarde o temprano para darnos otra oportunidad_ —Elsa deslizó sus dedos en el mango y descolgarlo— _Dime, querida ¿Nadie me reclamará si regresas más tarde?_ —Por primera vez, a lo largo del tiempo que pasaron juntas, obtuvo el mayor de las recompensas pasadas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde prosiguió con sus horas e iba acercándose la hora de cederle el lugar una vez más a la noche; durante todo el lapso de tiempo, en específico la zona de aire libre del prestigioso club, se podían oír movimiento en la zona de la piscina y acompañado de una voces femeninas; algunas dando indicaciones y a menudo halagos sobre su diestra disciplina en sus carreras a vuelta y regreso por la gran alberca olímpica. Ninguna de las dos mujeres se habían percatado de las manecillas del reloj que marcaban en el pasillo, arriba de los baños públicos: 7:40 pm.

Pero no sentían el tiempo recorrer entre las manecillas del reloj tampoco el estresante "Tic, Tac". No, pues ambas estaban concentradas en su propio concepto de realización, felicidad muda y personal; un viaje de regreso en el tiempo donde ambas se quitaron varios años de encima y recordarse que pueden volver a esos tiempo de felicidad, ambas, pueden decir, que escalaron un peldaño más hasta su propia felicidad.

Entre ambas, aunque no fuera perceptible a la vista, comenzaron a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra pero sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre ello. Descolgados de la noción del tiempo, en donde Elsa, después de mucho tiempo sin practicar desde los diversos estilos, hasta llegar a los niveles de ida y vuelta que se deseaban alcanzar siempre (vigilados por su fiel instructora); total que ocurrió que de pronto la tarde oscurece para cederle la noche y saliese la brillante luna de su escondite. La señora Brown estaba alistando todo para retirarse; En ese momento ladeo la cabeza en dirección para la piscina y a vista que no necesitaba de gritar desde su lugar porque la rubia se encontraba justo en la orilla, flexionando el cuerpo una vez más, lista para dar una vuelta más.

—Elsa, tengo que avisarte algo—

Detuvo un momento sus y desflexionó su posición, entonces la señorita Brown se adelantó con la noticia:

— _Esta noche me toca cerrar a las 8pm_ — _Alcanzó a impedir que la rubia replicará_ — _Pero, en esta ocasión y al ver a tus grandes esfuerzos, dejaré que termine tu propio entrenamiento a la hora que decidas._

 _Al decir esto, dejo caer ante su vista, las llaves_ — _¿Qué?_ — _Salió de su boca, en forma de susurro, intentando no mostrar algún atisbo de duda o sorpresa. Sin embargo, la mayor lo notó._ — _Ya me has hecho demasiados favores por hoy…_

— _Claro que puedes y Quieres_ — _Contestó, en forma perspectiva. La conocía muy bien_ — _Sé lo que hago, estas que te entregaré son copias previstos para un momento así_ — _Se encontró con la mirada amatista de Elsa_ — _Puedes entrenar lo que quieras y luego, sales con ayuda de estas_ — _Dijo refiriéndose a las copias._

Antes de irse, llegó a un rincón para guardarlas bajo un cúmulo de sabanas limpias reposadas en un camastro solitario. Acto seguido, se irguió para despedirse con un movimiento de la mano y salir de ahí para perderse en la oscuridad cuyas sombras habían comenzado a rodear todo el lugar.

Para su suerte, la mayor dejo encendidos los faroles que rodeaban gran parte del club como parte de la alberca olímpica que la incitaban una vez más a entrenar, ahora tratando de resolver la intención disfrazada detrás de todo esto, aunque fuese lo que ocurriera, decidió tomarlo con calma mientras hundía hacia atrás su larga cabellera dorada.

Dos figuras rondaban en la oscuridad a cierta distancia a espaldas del Club Deportivo. Era bien sabido, por Kristoff, que ella, Anna Sommer, su compañera de la preparatoria, se dejaría guiar por su amigo hacia un nuevo atajo que los llevaría de regreso a casa más rápido; no pasó mucho para que su habilidad de persuasión y empatía contra los cascos blandos de su mejor amiga, quien no podría poder darle un rotundo no como respuesta, finalmente accedió a seguirlo.

Durante su recorrido no guardaron ni un minuto por detenerse a hablar en todo el camino; más por parte de la pelirroja que por rubio, pero esté ya tenía pleno conocimiento de esto, pues desde que la conoció, Anna Sommer no tiene otro adjetivo tan bien definido de ella como ser muy parlanchina. Y esto estaba bien, pues en los zapatos de Kristoff, esto venía ocurriendo desde su ingreso a Secundaría y posteriormente su amistad ha sobrevivido a plazos hasta la actualidad.

Tras caminar un largo rato, el par de amigos guardaron un momento de silencio, que por arte de magia no contarían que se les terminará el repertorio tan rápido, sobre todo a Anna. Kristoff la miró por un momento y dedujo en su interior que, conociéndola bien, debe estar frustrada por cierto problema con sus padres. Al parecer los señores Sommer tiene cierto preferencia con su hermano, el hijo mayor y atlético; por lo que le contaba Anna, ellos anhelaban que Anna decidiera ya la carrera que va a desempeñar en el futuro, cosa que no han conseguido a beneficio de ella.

" _Debe estar consumiéndola por dentro_ "- Pensó su amigo Kristoff. _–"Debería decir algo para reanimarla"_

En ese momento fue cuando se percataron que se les había terminado el camino hecho de piedras pues se hallaban interponiéndose en su camino una Sólida pared de ladrillos: Era la parte trasera del club, por lo que la rodearon sin ningún comentario al respecto, prosiguiendo con su silencio y pidiendo en su interior que se manifestará en ese momento, algún especie de distracción

— _Oye, Anna-_ Soltó Kristoff sin darse cuenta que la pasaba de largo—¿ _Escuchaste sobre?... ¿Ana?_

Sin embargo, Anna no atendía a su llamado a pesar de que se hallaba a metros de ella, pues parecía demasiada ocupada tratando de descifrar con la vista dirigida al otro lado del cercado a base de Hierro que delimitaba con el exterior del club, mientras sus dedos se sostenían por los agujero de este. Kristoff entonces siguiendo con la vista la misma dirección de su amiga y se dio cuenta que lo que le llamó la atención a Anna, constataba principalmente el área de la piscina olímpica privada.

Para Kristoff le pareció raro un detalle , tal vez rebuscado, pero contemplando que el cielo ya había entrado por completo en la noche y tal profunda oscuridad inundaba por completo las áreas públicas, por reglamento general y eso lo sabía el rubio, el dichoso club debía estar ahora cerrado.

Este estaría totalmente desinteresado sí solo los faroles externos alumbrarán el callejón, sin embargo, no solo eso era lo que importaba si no que al otro lado de la alberca, una pequeña construcción mantenía adentro sus luces prendidas, considerando que eran las 11 de la noche y el club debía de cerrar alrededor de las 10 pm; La curiosidad despertó de súbito el sueño de ambos.

— _Kristoff_ —Corto Anna súbitamente el silencio, cambiando su rostro de aburrimiento por una que irradiaba una injustificada alegría— _¡Ya sé que haremos antes de regresar a casa!_

Kristoff tenía bien en claro que Anna Sommer había visto algo que a los ojos de Kristoff no alcanzó a ver; Indudablemente presentía que era algo extravagante pero precipitado para su edad mental.

FIN DEL CAPITULO I

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Primero que nada, gracias por llegar hasta aquí querido/a lectora. Espero que la historia hasta el momento haya sido de su agrado. Aquí varios puntos para especificar son:

1) Elsa no tiene súper poderes aquí. Es un AU Moderno.

2) Elsa es solo un grado mayor que Anna, quien esta se encuentra en el último año de preparatoria. Más adelante contaré la historia del porque esta situación en posteriores capítulos.

3) Historia original, no fue inspirado a ningún libro existente. Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Disney Company.

Seria todo. Les agradecería mucho con un review para cualquier queja, comentario o recomendación, será bienvenido.

Atte: La autora.


End file.
